The present invention relates to providing conduits.
Conduits provided with functional elements are used, for example, in liquid chromatography. Different kinds of conduits adapted for conducting a medium, for example, light and/or a fluid, have to be connected for bringing them in communication. A flow cell, for example, can comprise at least one fluid conduit and at least one light guide communicating with each other. The conduits can be provided with functional elements, for example, threads or standardized fittings, for bringing them in communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,154 (by the same applicant) discloses a connecting capillary for analytical measuring technology, in particular a fused silica capillary, wherein the glass capillary is surrounded at least its end regions by a sheath of polyetheretherketone (PEEK) or a PEEK-derivative.
WO 2005015162 shows a terminal for placing fluidic conduits in communication with a conduit comprising a proximal end inserted into a housing with a bore having been back-filled with a liquefied thermoplastic polymer.